Battle of Tribute
s *At least two s *Large number of infantry |casual1=*90% of Naval forces **1 Spartan fireteam *Unknown Army, Marine and ODST losses *Half of Civilian population |casual2=*Unknown, presumably light to moderate }} The Battle of Tribute was a conflict that took place on and above the planet Tribute in the Epsilon Eridani System. Battle As the Covenant discovered and invaded Reach, they also attacked the other colonies in the system, including Tribute. Corporal Taylor H. Miles was present during the evacuation of the colony, and witnessed the near total destruction of the UNSC Navy escort fleet in orbit as they protected civilian refugees where the fleet suffered 90% losses.Halo 3: ODST, Dutch's biography Towards the end of the battle, during the evacuation of the civilian population, a Spartan fireteam was deployed planetside to assist the devastated UNSC ground forces. There were very light civilian casualties, but the Spartans were eventually overrun by the Covenant and killed in the capital city of Casbah.[http://blogs.halowaypoint.com/Headlines/post/2013/02/20/The-Halo-Bulletin-22013.aspx Halo Waypoint – The Halo Bulletin: 2.20.13] Blockade of Tribute The Covenant continued to blockade the planet. Spartan-II Team Black was sent to Verge to destroy a Beacon supplying the Covenant ships with Helium used as fuel in their reactors. They succeeded in their mission, presumably slowing down the Covenant assault.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - Blunt Instruments At this point, some Covenant ships remained in orbit of Tribute, moving debris and awaiting orders for a continued campaign on the planet. They targeted the remaining survivors when able but otherwise were inactive.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/locations/tribute Halo Waypoint: Universe - Locations - Tribute] With the Great Schism beginning in November 2552, the remaining Sangheili and Jiralhanae ships began fighting each other. Aftermath In the midst of the battle, the freighter Floral Express broke away from the planet and jumped to Slipspace. On October 8th, 2552, it arrived in the Khaphrae system, the home of Installation 03.[[ELEVENTH HOUR#Transmission 5/5|'Eleventh Hour Reports', Transmission 5]] Despite the efforts of UNSC forces, Tribute was in the end, partially glassed.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide, page 177 While it was partial, all major cities and most industrial centres were destroyed. Though enough infrastructure remained overall to let survivors rebuild the economy and planet's ecology. The loss of Tribute also had a severe economic impact on the post-war UEG. After the war, Hannibal Weapon Systems used the UNSC navy wrecks from the battle, hanging above the north pole of Tribute as a test site for the Deadeye armour.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide, page 179 In honour of the Spartan team in the final battles of Casbah, the War Games simulation War Games Map_Set/: 891-3 was created to help train Spartan-IVs. Participants UEG Personnel *UNSC Army **Gabriel Thorne *UNSC Marine Corps **ODST ***Corporal Taylor H. Miles Trivia *While a Waypoint description of the map Landfall from the Majestic map pack states that a Spartan fireteam was deployed to the planet and died during the fighting, it is not specified what class of Spartan the fireteam was comprised of. It was later clarified that there were multiple Spartan teams deployed and that they were made of both Spartan-IIs and Spartan-IIIs.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide, page 222 Gallery Halo 4 Landfall Casbah Docks.jpg|The Casbah docks during the final battle. Landfall.jpg|A view of Tribute during the battle. Halo_4_Majestic_Map_Pack_Landfall_SPARTAN.jpg|The battle during a War Games simulation. Tribute City 1.jpg|View of a city across the water. Tribute City 2.jpg|View of skyline during battle. Tribute City 3.jpg|An evacuation ship attempts to leave the planet. Sources Category:Covenant Victories in the Human-Covenant War